


Lover

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aerith, Church Sex, Flowers, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Aerith, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sephiroth is a little shit, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Sephiroth, Unsafe Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: The day would have started off beautifully if it wasn’t humid. That was the only thing that bothered Aerith during the Summer. Wet heat just didn’t work well with the smell of the slums, it just seemed to make the scent more putrid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



* * *

The day would have started off beautifully if it wasn’t humid. That was the only thing that bothered Aerith during the Summer. Wet heat just didn’t work well with the smell of the slums, it just seemed to make the scent more putrid. And Aerith couldn’t help but feel dizzy and nauseous if he was anywhere other than the church. The church was his sanctuary, the only place in the whole of Midgar that made him feel like he was breathing fresh air rather that the polluted drafts that enveloped everywhere else. He stared at his reflection in a broken mirror that seemed to have been a part of the church decades before he started growing flowers. His mother had often complained to him about his hair, she had insisted that it was time he cut it. But Aerith liked how it looked on him. His hair barely reached his shoulders and more often than not, he would tie it into a ponytail. He sighed loudly before putting the mirror back down. The idea of having to go home was nauseating.  
“Flowers in Midgar? I wasn’t aware the flowers could grow here.” A voice questioned out loud, snapping Aerith out of his thoughts. He turned around to face the other man and couldn’t help but feel shocked at the sight of the army general. The silver haired man didn’t make that many appearances in the slums.

“Flowers can grow in the harshest conditions.” Aerith stated offhandedly, startling the general. He withheld the temptation to laugh at the other male’s expression.

“I didn’t think that you would be here.” Sephiroth announced, “Zack had told me about the church, but I had to see it with my own eyes.”

“It’s public property. You’re welcome to come whenever you want to.” Aerith voiced, not many people knew about the church. But he wasn’t going to be selfish and keep it to himself.

“You’re not scared of me.” Sephiroth noted. Aerith wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be afraid of. Anyone had the ability to kill, but that didn’t necessarily warrant fear. The Army General was an attractive man and Aerith wasn’t surprised that so many women and men were smitten with the man.

“Should I be scared of you?” Aerith asked curiously, he really should probably head home. But this was such a curious chance.

“I have killed people.” Sephiroth started, “I have done many things many people consider atrocious.”

“You’re an army general.” Aerith commented, “Most of the things you do are orders from others. If anyone is atrocious, it’s the people that control you. Everything you do is in hopes of protecting citizens.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Sephiroth queried, “How do you know that I’m not all they say I am?”

“Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. Who am I to say?” Aerith grinned, “But I think I should be given the opportunity to know who you are.”

“You’re strange.” Sephiroth frowned, “So I’m guessing that you’re the infamous Aerith?”

“Infamous? What gave me away?” Aerith teased, “You can call me Aer.”

“Sephiroth.” The General offered, shaking Aerith’s hand firmly.

**ღ**

The next few months were peculiar. That was the only way Aerith could describe it. Many women and men flooded through the slums in search of Sephiroth, who liked to make an appearance whenever he chose to do so. Aerith felt bad for all the people that were trying to gain proof that the army general was visiting his paramour. The silver haired man spent his free time talking to Aerith about flowers and plants. It was rather funny.  
“So plenty of your fans have been parading through the slums.” Aerith pointed out, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Have they been bothering you?” Sephiroth questioned, earning an amused look from the brunette.

“Why would they be bothering me?” Aerith snorted, “I’m not exactly famous with a crazy fan-base stalking me.”

“Are you jealous?” Sephiroth frowned, staring at Aerith in a way that made the brunette think that the army general was trying to get through his head.

“No.” Aerith laughed, “I just feel sorry for them because they think you have a lover and here you are, looking at flowers.”

“Really? Because I thought you were my lover.” Sephiroth commented offhandedly, in turn making Aerith splutter.

“Lover? I don’t think you understand the implications of that word.” Aerith pointed out, “We are not involved in a sexual or romantic relationship.”

“Really?” Sephiroth teased, “Because I’m quite definite that our relationship will progress to something more sexual.”

“And what makes you so sure about that?” Aerith questioned, “What if I’m not interested in you.”

“Everyone is interested in me.” Sephiroth stated, and Aerith couldn’t help but think that the man was being a little egotistic with that statement, but it wasn’t as if it was not true. It was a known fact that if you didn’t want the general physically, you wanted to either be him, or kill him.

“I’m not like everyone.” Aerith commented.

“No. You’re not like everyone.” Sephiroth agreed, “That’s why I’m interested in you and not everyone else.”

“Was it so hard to say that?” Aerith teased, “Because you could have saved a lot of time if you started off with that.”

It was quick, one minute Aerith was standing normally, the next he was shoved against a wall. He could hear his heart pulsing in his ears from the adrenaline, there was something about the general that made Aerith’s body scream danger. Their eyes were staring directly into each others. Both green, but different shades.  
“Let’s cut to the chase.” Sephiroth breathed, there was something fruity, almost herbal about the scent of his breath. The general grinned before pressing his lips against Aerith’s. It was a messy kiss, saliva was trickling down the side of his mouth and all Aerith wanted to do was taste more of Sephiroth. There was something addictive about his flavour. The silver haired man’s arms ran down the length of Aerith’s own, before harshly ripping the buttons of the gardener’s shirt. Everything about the touch burned, Sephiroth’s hands were hot and Aerith’s body was hot. Heat. Uncontrollable heat that made his head feel fuzzy as Sephiroth’s mouth continued down his body nipping and sucking onto any bare skin he could find. Every piece of fabric that was originally covered his body was removed and haphazardly thrown to the side. Aerith stared at Sephiroth. The man was still wearing clothes.

“I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here.” Aerith announced, “You’re fully clothed and I was hoping for some thorough exploring.”

“I’ll let you get to your exploring then.” Sephiroth smirked, Aerith’s lips curved upwards. The brunette’s hands found their way to the armour, and started to unbuckle any buckles that he found and the whole thing was a lot more complicated than Aerith had thought it would be. And in all honesty, it was beginning to annoy him.

“Maybe you should unwrap the package first.” Aerith frowned, he knew that Sephiroth was going to get great amusement from him giving up. But he was horny.

“I guess I’ll give you a hand this time.” Sephiroth teased, in turn making Aerith roll his eyes. Watching the silver haired male annoyed Aerith, because while he was struggling to get the general’s clothes off, the other man seemed to strip himself with ease. But after watching the man expose his skin, Aerith paid attention to every movement, he found that watching someone take their clothes off was more of a turn on then taking someone’s clothes off for them. It was almost like a strip tease. And when Sephiroth was as bare as the day he was born Aerith had to lick his lips. The main difference between their bodies was that Sephiroth was more toned, his muscles were slightly bulkier. It was apparent that the man kept to a healthy regime. But the thing that was attracting Aerith the most at the current moment was Sephiroth’s cock. It was similar to his own, but slightly longer, pink headed, and surprisingly beautiful. Much like its owner.

“So how is this going to happen?” Aerith asked curiously, taking a confident step towards Sephiroth in order to get a hold of the man’s cock. It was heavy in his grasp, and Aerith couldn’t help but give it a firm stroke, making the silver haired man inhale sharply.

“I have lube.” Sephiroth answered roughly, as Aerith continued to stroke him.

“Do I need to ask? Or should I be glad you came prepared?” Aerith grinned, “But I guess we can get to that part later.”

Aerith sunk down to his knees before pressing a sloppy kiss to Sephiroth’s cock. He wasn’t sure how the other man preferred his blow jobs, but Aerith was a fan of the messy wet kind. He licked the underside of the cock following a vein before swallowing the thing whole. Sephiroth was breathing heavily and letting out the occasional moan as Aerith continued his ministrations.  
“Stop.” Sephiroth hissed out, moving Aerith away, “I don’t want this to end embarrassingly quick.”

“I’m that good?” Aerith teased, earning a sharp slap to his arse. That was something he could definitely get used to. Sephiroth pushed him so that his butt was in the air and his face was to the ground, “Not so romantic, eh?”

“This is purely sexual. I’ll show you romance when we’re not having sex in a church.” Sephiroth snorted, pouring a copious amount of lube onto his hand before he started to prepare Aerith. It was always uncomfortable in the beginning, which wasn’t that surprising considering the fact that something was getting stuck up your arse. But the good thing about Sephiroth was that the male seemed to be a compassionate lover, he stretched Aerith thoroughly and stimulated his prostate every time it became slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m ready.” Aerith grounded out, before feeling the blunt head of the man’s cock. When it pushed past his sphincter couldn’t help but inhale deeply, he could feel the heat of the cock drag past his walls in a way that was pleasurable and uncomfortable at the same time. The Army General waited for a few moments before he began to languidly move, it only took a few minutes for him to find Aerith’s prostate. That was when the sex finally transformed into fucking. Sephiroth was brutally thrusting into him in a way that made the man pound against his prostate, Aerith’s toes were curling and he was keening. It was an overload of sensations. It didn’t take long for Aerith to find himself thrashing on the floor in the midst of an orgasm. The pleasure was so sudden that it felt like it was ripped out of him. He could feel Sephiroth pulsating in him after and could feel the telltale signs of the man’s orgasm, if the come leaking down the back of his thighs was any indication. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Aerith was in bliss. The brunette didn’t think it would be easy to breathe regularly again and he was right. It took him a couple of minutes to regulate his breath.

“Now do you class yourself as my lover?” Sephiroth asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. We have to do this again in the near future.” Aerith huffed out a laugh. This was definitely something he could get used to.

** fin. **


End file.
